


You are the Only One

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Bofur, All the Bofur tags, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Awkward Conversations, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Bofur's hat must be super fun to play with, Childhood Friends, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Reader, Dwarf Women, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Ignores Battle of Five Armies, Insecure Bofur, Inspired by Ed Sheeran - One, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Lovely Bofur, Meant To Be, Minor Angst, Oblivious Reader, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reader is Not A Main Character, Reader is a dwarf/dwarrow, Reader-Insert, Sad Bofur, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Bofur, Unrequited Crush, oblivious Bofur, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: You've always heard from others that love is blind or in the eye of the beholder... But little did you know that in your case, it was just oblivious.
Relationships: Bofur (Tolkien) & Reader, Bofur (Tolkien)/Reader, Bofur/Bofur's Hat, Bofur/Reader, Kili & Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	You are the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote reader as female because it was easier for me, but it's not strictly for female readers.
> 
> This was originally part of a huge fanfiction that I'm working on with an OC and Bofur (hoping to publish soon), but as I was scrapping this small idea I decided to put it to use and add a Bofur one-shot to the small amount that's here on Ao3. My favourite dwarf deserves more love!

You walked down the stairs leading to the main hall of Erebor, where a grand ball now took place for the evening, the chandeliers casting gold light down on the people gathered below.

A lot of folk had arrived from across Middle Earth for the celebration, from Bree, a handful of curious Hobbits from the Shire, Men of Dale, and even the Elves attended, much to the surprise of everyone.

Tonight you wore a formal dress, which was unusual for you as you preferred the comforts of a tunic and tights to the dismay of your mother, it wasn’t particularly comfortable but you hoped it would draw the attention of a certain dwarf.

It had been a long year and a half since the Battle of the Five Armies, as it was now known in the history books; and Thorin had spent a great deal of that time in healing, his defeat of Azog came with great risk and he had nearly died in the process. In the meanwhile the rest of the company with the assistance of others set about repairing the newly reclaimed Erebor.

You had fought in the battle yourself, having followed your best friend Bofur at the time when he had left to join the company, but surprisingly came out relatively unscathed as you were inexperienced in fighting. In the little time you had spent with them, you had taken a liking to King Thorin’s nephew, Kíli; and in the few weeks he had spent healing you had kept to his side, holding long conversations into the night and bringing him his meals.

After debating to yourself for some time you had decided to confess to him your newfound feelings, unfortunately for you he had not felt the same, as he loved Tauriel and planned to court her. Naturally you had been hurt, heartbroken even, so as a precaution you maintained your distance from the prince to avoid any unwanted emotions that bubbled out, in case your temper or sadness would dare overcome you in his presence.

You spent the time either alone, doing activities to keep you busy or reading books from the dusty library, or in the company of Bofur, who always made sure you left with a smile on your face. And after several weeks you came to realise that you had developed strong feelings for Bofur, and felt the days without him to be especially empty and cold.

You set foot on the floor, gazing over the crowds to see if you could locate him, your heart thumping wildly in your chest.

 _Is he even wearing his hat tonight?_ You wondered to yourself, a frown falling on your face. You’d never seen him without the poor worn out thing, except the time he and the others raided the fountain in Rivendell in the nude, you smiled and shook your head at the thought.

_Focus._

You walked through the crowds, almost being stood on several times by men or elves as they did not notice you, you muttered and cursed about being a dwarrow before moving on. Time felt like it was pressing down on you for some reason, as if any moment could be the moment that someone else would draw his attention and steal him away from you.

You stood on your toes and looked around the room once more, breathing a sigh of relief when you found him, you pushed through a little impatiently this time around, partially to get your own back for the rudeness of the others before, but mostly to get closer to him quicker.

You were about to greet him but froze on the spot, he was surrounded by three elf maids, all laughing at something he said. You looked down at yourself in doubt and back at the elf maids, and frowned, they were tall, ridiculously beautiful, and slender in their colourful dresses, with long neat hair; by comparison you felt as if you were but a troll forced into a curtain your mother had crafted in the dark.

You shook your head, swallowing hard and took the long route around the crowds to avoid attracting attention to yourself, feeling tears begin to well up in your eyes as you headed out of the main entrance.

You shivered as the cold air hit your skin, you hugged yourself and brushed your hands to warm up as best as you could, and you walked on, staring at the moon and stars. A few stray tears rolled down your burning cheeks, and you shook slightly.

 _Star-crossed lovers..._ You questioned whether you could even begin to consider your relationship with Bofur to be that way; you grew up together in the Blue Mountains, always managing to find your way to each other after many months apart at a time as you became older.

The idea seemed silly to you now, Bofur was kind to everyone it was who he was, you were nothing more than another friend to him and you assured yourself that time would heal you again.

You stopped walking as something had snagged the bottom of your dress; you grumbled and tugged at the material that clung to the thorn bush, regretting not paying attention to wear you were going. With a final pull the dress tore, almost up to your knee and you huffed, throwing your hands down.

 _Could tonight be any worse?_ You sat down on a large boulder, haphazardly undoing the braiding you had done in your hair, letting the messy locks rest on your shoulders; and rested your elbows on your knees with a sigh, staring in at the dark fields ahead.

You stirred from your thoughts when a deep voice spoke your name just behind you, and you acknowledged him as he took a seat next to you.

“Did you not expect someone to see you leaving?” Thorin asked, tilting his head to look at you, his eyes were soft with concern.

“Not really, no,” you admitted, fidgeting slightly, “I suppose you’d want to know why I’m here?”

“For a start, yes,” he glanced down, noticing your exposed leg where the dress had torn.

“Well, I clearly don’t belong in there, not like this anyway,” you gestured to your messy state.

“Perhaps, if you were to wear what you find comforting?” Thorin chuckled lightly as he plucked at the ruined seems of the dress. “Or were you going out of your way to catch the eye of someone else?”

“For someone else,” you muttered, playing with your fingers nervously.

“Not Kíli though, I suspect as much from what happened the last time,”

“So he told you then,” you closed your eyes for a moment and tilted your head to the sky, lips tightening.

“Of course, I’m like their second father.” He gave a small smile, “It takes courage to confront your feelings for someone, especially if you’re not certain of them being returned,” he placed a hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

“Yes,” you shuffled uncomfortably and staring into the fields again, uncertain where Thorin was taking the conversation, and not noticing him turn his head as someone else approached in the distance.

“You should not give up so easily, Bofur is a very patient dwarf,” you looked up at him in surprise and he smirked, “You should know the pair of you have a lot in common, aside from being oblivious of each other’s feelings, and the company has been waiting to cash in their bets any day now,” he stood up with a big grin on his face.

“Am I interrupting something?” Bofur asked, your eyes widened and your tongue caught in your mouth.

“Not at all Bofur, I was just leaving,” Thorin walked passed him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, making Bofur frown in confusion, you caught him muttering under his breath, “Young love,” he shook his head.

“Did ye catch that?” Bofur asked, taking Thorin’s place next to you, you shook your head. “Where’ve ye been lass?”

“Well, I was inside, and then I decided I needed fresh air,” you shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

“Are ye sure ye’re alright?” he asked, “Ye seem a bit… off,”

“I’m fine,” you suddenly felt your throat go thick, “You should be worried about your friends inside,”

“And who would that be?” he frowned.

“The other-worldly elf maidens that you were giving a good laugh to,”

“They were only laughing because I was trying to say a joke I learned to say in Sindarin, which was quite mean to be honest, it’s not as if I learned it from birth,”

“You mean to say that they were laughing at you, not because of you?”

“Technically it was because I had made them laugh, but it still hurt nonetheless, and then I caught sight of my best friend wondering towards the exit in a hurry, and that hurt me even more,”

You swallowed hard, before looking Bofur in the eyes, “And that’s all I’ll ever be to you isn’t it, a friend?”

“Firstly, I’d like to address that I said ye are my _best_ friend,” he corrected, “Secondly, no,” he took your hand carefully in his, “It took me a long time to realise that ye were always meant to be more than a friend to me,”

“What?” you whispered.

“When we were young and unknowing, being told tales about having a One someday, I always thought that that feeling would be entirely overwhelming…” he paused, searching your eyes and you nodded for him to continue, “What I didn’t know is that, my best friend, who carried me when I’d fallen both metaphorically, and literally,” he chuckled a bit, “Through all my hardships in life so far, had been my One all this time.”

“I, I don’t understand…”

“Lass, ye were the constant light in my life through everything, and I feel daft for not knowing in all this time we’ve been around each other,” he took your other hand and squeezed gently. “I wish to court ye, if ye’ll have me that is, and I know ye probably want someone like Kíli who can provide for ye though, so I understand if-”

You wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a tight hug, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, holding his face gently in your hands as you parted. Bofur’s eyes fluttered open slowly in a daze; he stared at you for a moment in shock and then gave you a mischievous grin.

“I take that as a yes?” he asked and you smiled, pulling his hat over his eyes playfully.

“Of course, my One,” you beamed at him as he peaked from underneath his hat, you took his hands in yours and rubbed your thumbs on the backs of them, “And I want to assure you that whatever feelings I thought I had for Kíli, they are long forgotten,”

“Well I’m glad to hear that,” he squeezed your hands gently and you returned the gesture, before moving one hand to caress his cheek carefully.

“And I’m sorry for any heartache I might’ve caused you,” you whispered, examining the crinkles that cornered his eyes, “You were the reason I could keep a smile on my face when it felt like nothing could Bofur, and made me laugh my tears away,”

“Of course, I’d do anything to see that smile of yers, _amrâlimê,_ ”

“ _Menu tessu_ ,”

He wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back, “Yer freezing love, let’s get ye inside,” he made to let go of you but you held onto him, he chuckled. “Ye can’t get enough of me can ye?”

“I’m making up for lost time,” you mumbled into his neck, squeezing him tighter, he pulled you closer and pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“That I don’t mind,” he sighed in content, before frowning when he caught sight of your bare leg just below. “Lass, what’s happened to yer dress?” you laughed for a moment.

“I’ll explain later,” you nuzzled into his neck, “Let’s just enjoy this moment,” you hummed; his warmth was radiating from his fur coat and body spreading to you, comforting you greatly against the chills of the night breeze.

“Tis my duty to make my lady happy,”

You smiled, knowing in your heart that Bofur was yours, and only yours for the rest of your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so thanks for reading and be sure to check out any other works on my profile! 
> 
> Check out [My Cardd](https://marvelhead17.carrd.co/) for any of my socials you want to add me on, or show your support!
> 
> Credit to https://islenthatur.wordpress.com/welcome/ for the translations of Khuzdul all summarised neatly together!
> 
> amrâlimê - my love  
> Menu tessu – you mean everything to me


End file.
